


Screwing Like Rabbits

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cursed Object, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, NSFW Art, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: It's all Dean's fault.





	Screwing Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo and tags: https://bitchypersonbluebird.tumblr.com/post/184347926340

                                                                                   

 

It's all Dean's fault.

The best hunter on the planet—according to Dean himself—can't finish a hunt without touching a cursed object.

"C'mon, man," Sam says as he tries to unbutton his brother's jeans.

"I'm trying. Let me do it." Dean smacks Sam's hands away. Then Sam's jacket and shirt fall to the floor, buttons flying across the room.

"You know we have to get out of here wearing our clothes right, Dean?"

Sam kicks his boots out, trying to help anyway.

The house belongs to a suspect in the case they’re investigating. But it all went to hell when Dean touched a damn statuette.

"Shut up, Sam! I think I'm about to explode." Pants, underwear, and socks are next. The rush is the same, though.

"Well, whose fault is that? How could you touch the statuette of a rabbit in a magician's house, Dean?"

Dean rips off his own clothes at a frightening speed. And Sam is grateful for this because he feels he’s about to explode as well.

"The rabbit had breasts, Sammy," Dean says, advancing towards Sam.

When they touch the flame increases, and their hard cocks leak pre-come in abundance.

"As if that was reason enough, moron." He bites Dean's earlobe, pulling his brother against him.

The compulsion that began when Dean touched the rabbit gets worse with all the contact between them.

"Oh, God, Dean! I need…" He doesn't even know what he needs exactly.

"We'll get to that part right now, bitch."

Sam can barely understand how he ends up pinned beneath Dean on the floor, but he encourages his brother with his right leg on the back of a muscled thigh, forcing their bodies together. Vaguely he notices the discomfort of the door against his shoulder, more concerned with panting and begging for more against Dean's mouth.

"Do something, Dean!" He demands, spreading his legs as much as he can.

"Demanding whore," Dean complains, but his big brother doesn't need further encouragement because then a hard cock is between Sam’s ass cheeks, looking to enter.

Sam can see that his brother is as desperate as he's. So, there's no time for foreplay. He feels the large tip rubbing against his entrance before it's pushed into him in one thrust.

"Ouch!" He yelps when the erect member sinks into him to the root. The pain is tolerable and well known to him, however. They have already gone that route other times, during fights and drunken nights.

The pace that follows it’s brutal, and Sam's ecstasy is equally violent. It's obvious they're under supernatural influence, but that's too strong for him to break it, and Sam just goes with the flow, nails digging into skin and legs tightening around Dean's hips.

Sam's body is convulsing when the first orgasm erupts out of him. Then Dean's rhythm falters, and he comes too, collapsing on Sam. And the relief is so overwhelming he takes time to realize that something is wrong. His dick and that one inside him remain erect and with no sign that it will change anytime soon.

"Dean?"

"Okay, I got it, man. We were turned into some kind of energized bunnies." Sam doesn't like the excitement he hears in his brother's voice at all.

"It's a spell, Dean. The priority is to break it." When it comes to sex, he knows very well what Dean's priority.

Subsequently, the heat starts again, and Sam's priority also changes.

"Fuck! It's starting again." He writhes under the heavy body, needing the friction on his prostate. "Fuck me! Fuck, fuck."

"Your wish is my command, baby," Dean says excitedly. 

He doesn't even have time to process anything because Dean turns him over on his stomach, forcing Sam's legs apart, ass in the air. And he feels like a bitch in heat, almost delirious with the need to have his brother inside him again. Sam cries out when he's full, the noise loud enough to be heard by the suspect's neighbors.

"Shhhhhh, Sam. We don't need curious neighbors investigating what's going on here."

Sam mewls with the assault on his prostate, and the urge is to scream louder. He controls himself, however, not wanting to cause a bigger problem for them.

"Damn it, Dean! If I didn't need your cock so much right now, I would kick your ass, dumbass."

"The only ass that's going to get out of here wrecked is yours, Samantha," his brother smirks, fucking into him relentlessly.

Sam contracts his ass in retaliation, tearing a moan from his brother. "Less talk and more fucking, Dean."

His body is almost feverish, but that familiar feeling of the impending orgasm is coming up again, leaving Sam desperate for release. The new position allows Dean to continue harder, forcing his huge cock into Sam with renewed potency and nearly knocking the wind out of him with the force of his impulses.

It's raw and forceful, but it's also pleasing.

Suddenly, fingers curl into his hair and pull his head back—and it hurts—as a steady hand holds onto his shoulder, impulses becoming harder and faster.

As soon as Sam's hair is released, the hand on his shoulder moves, finishing around his neck. He's pulled against the firmness of Dean's broad chest, and this time he manages a desperate sound when pleasure rushes through him again.

Just like before, he feels Dean's release inside him, hot and messy. He collapses on the floor, but this time Dean has the decency not to crush him, lying down next to him.

Sweat runs down Sam's body. His hair is plastered around his face and come drips over his perineum and sac. He feels dirty and exhausted. And his brother isn't in better condition, Dean’s cheeks are pink, and the pale skin shines with sweat. However, he still looks predatory. Or rather, he looks more predatory than usual, and that does things for Sam's libido.

"Wow, it's cool. Rabbits have a lot of fun apparently."

"Well, surveys point out that lions are lovers who appear to have the highest sexual appetite of the animal kingdom. They copulate with their mates dozens of times in the space of a few hours, and the female even provokes the male when he's tired."

"And why do you know that?" His brother asks, eyes dancing with mischievous amusement.

_Shit!_ He should keep his mouth shut when it comes to this kind of information.

"Normal people watch documentaries to learn more about the world, Dean." He tries to sound reasonable about it.

"Oh, wait!"

It doesn't work.

"It's another fetish of yours and weird, by the way." Dean laughs. "As if his obsession with serial killers wasn't enough."

He can't even understand his strange attraction for sex between animals. But Dean doesn't need to know that.

"At least I don't like wearing silk panties." The intention is to make fun of his brother, but his voice comes out strangled, and the compulsion reaches its peak once more. So, he turns sideways, his back to Dean in an explicit invitation.

"They're soft, and I still top," his big brother points out as he thrusts hard inside him, comfortable in his alpha male's role.

Both moan with the intrusion, lost in their own sensations. The impulses are slower now, and fingers on his right buttock keep Sam open to his brother.

"And that still makes you the woman, Samantha." The slight bite on the lobe of his ear causes goosebumps on his hot skin.

Dean and stereotypes have always been a constant in their relationship. But Sam is sure enough of his manhood not to care about that. Not much.

"I don't think so, motherfucker." He pulls Dean's hand to his dick and thick fingers wrap his erection immediately.

Making good use of his flexibility, Sam turns his head and assaults his brother's mouth in a voracious kiss that ends only when Sam comes and bites Dean's lower lip hard.

"Wow! She bites!"

"Take it down a notch, Dean. We have to destroy the rabbit if we want to get out of here before we die of exhaustion."

He pushes his brother, even before Dean finishes ejaculating, wincing when the erection comes out of his abused hole.

Time is short between the intercourses, and the rabbit is in a bedroom upstairs. Unfortunately, the need arises again before he reaches the stairs.

"Dean?" He calls, needy and feverish all over again.

In a blink of an eye, Dean is up against him, strong hands gripping his waist and placing him on top of the beautiful mahogany table.

Sam moans with delight as Dean positions himself between his open legs and pushes inside him. He knows his brother can't stop from moving, hips hitting faster and faster against Sam's body.

The frenzy is uncontrollable, and for both of them. Sam gasps—needy—every time his prostate is touched, encouraging his brother, "Fuck, Dean. Harder. C'mon!"

His calves are on Dean's shoulders, and he has to hold the edge of the table with both hands to avoid slipping on the smooth surface.

"Goddammit, dude! I don't know how you're still so tight. Not that I'm really complaining, of course." His big brother's ecstatic look is more than enough to show Sam what he's feeling right now. And every time Dean feels bigger inside him. It must be some side effect of the spell, but his brother's inflated ego doesn't need that information at the moment.

"Mmm…Keep going, Dean, please." Helpless whimpering sounds come out of Sam's mouth. His cock is leaking pre-come in wet stripes against his belly, and nails dig into the sensitive skin of his thighs. Dean is a man on a mission—fuck his brother in every way possible.

At some point, Dean's red lips look more tempting in the sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains, and he wants it. Pulling his right leg out of his brother's grip, Sam rises himself up on his hands. He opens his mouth, and Dean leans over, closing the remaining distance between them. Their lips meet rudely, and the kiss is feverish, the desire fueled by the spell. But Sam can't hold this position for a long time, and he lies back on the table. He has to close his eyes when a hand caresses his thighs and belly. Then Dean's mouth finds the tip of his cock, and Sam’s climax follows that, intense and pleasing.

As soon as his brother finishes and pulls out, Sam uses the little lucidity to continue the arduous task of reaching the cursed rabbit. Dean follows him closely.

Sex on the stairs isn't comfortable at all, and only his brother's firm grip on him prevents Sam from falling down.

They have to fuck four more times before they get into the room, and there's no doubt that what's making them fuck incessantly is powerful. At this rate, Sam thinks it's a miracle they still don't feel the effects of dehydration.

The rabbit is on the bedside table; its appearance is bizarre—hello, breasts—and it doesn't look anything like the cuddly animals that are traditional at Easter.

"How could you touch that thing, Dean?" He questions without wanting to hear, in fact, any explanation from his brother.

"It's not every day we see a bunny with breasts, Sam."

As if that explained everything.

"Idiot!"

Dean throws him on the bed without warning, and he falls flat on the sheets, face down and ass up on full display. It's humiliating, but the throb in his cock and hole demands attention again.

"C'mon, Dean," he begs, "Fuck me."

He's leaking continuously, already wetting the sheets underneath him. And Sam doesn't want to think about the magician's reaction when the man finds the mess they've left on various surfaces.

In seconds his brother is pressed against his back, mounting Sam with the same vigor as a lion.

"Harder, Dean!"

Strange as it may seem, he remembers the documentaries he watched, wanting his mate's bite as grunts of pleasure/pain echo around the room. His wish is granted when he feels a bite on his shoulder and the intensity of it's brutal. Sam screams—neighbors forgotten—and the orgasm hits him like a freight train.

As a result, his body reflexively tightens, and his asshole clamps down on his brother's cock, who growls almost as loudly as Sam.

"It's kink even for us, Sammy." Little licks relieve the pain on his shoulder, and his brother continues to fuck him even as he empties his seed into Sam's ass.

_Fuck!_ He and his crazy habit of vocalizing his thoughts without realizing it when they're fucking.

Hardly able to move under his brother's weight, Sam says, "The rabbit, man. We have to destroy it."

What comes out of Dean's mouth is unintelligible, but his big brother pulls out, kneeling on the bed.

More semen leaks out of Sam, and he ignores the discomfort for now, sitting down and reaching for the rabbit. Pain suddenly assaults him, and he drops the object on the bed.

"What's it, Sammy?" His brother asks worriedly, and Sam sees Dean's characteristics changing to pain as well.

"It hurts," they both talk at the same time.

Sam approaches Dean, touching his shoulder. It works.

"The spell is getting worse, Dean. It hurts when we're not touching each other." His voice is pitiful and pathetic.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Dean says holding onto Sam's waist.

Needing comfort, Sam leans his head into his big brother's ample chest, who wraps his arms around him. There's no sign of pain now, but he can feel the heat coming back one more time. Then his brother's lips are on his, tongue sliding into Sam's mouth. They fuck tempestuously, the rabbit next to them. And Sam thinks he sees the little fucker smiles a few times.

Sam already feels wrecked from all the previous sex, but he still begs for more, moaning like a slut.

"Touch me, De…"

His brother does. Sweaty hands run through his warm skin until one of them stops on his hard and throbbing member. And it's scalding, his body spasming and clenching around his brother's cock, which stretches him in all the right ways.

It doesn't take long for him to be on the verge of the climax again. The intensity is the same, but Sam knows he's weakening every time it happens. They need to burn the rabbit soon; otherwise, they will die from exhaustion.

When his brother falls on top of him, the urgency in his voice is clear. "Hurry up, Dean. We must burn the rabbit."

His brother pulls away from him, but one hand remains on his arm, the contact avoiding the pain.

Sam holds the rabbit again, and the sad realization hits him.

"Our things?"

"Downstairs."

"Shit!"

 

@@@@@@

 

By the time they are back in the living room, both are exhausted, but the sexual appetite is still insatiable, and their lives are at stake.

"For this to work, we have to be connected as the rabbit burns," Sam informs when they get the salt and fluid that are in Dean's bag.

"And how do you know that?" His brother asks suspiciously.

He feels his face heating up; however, before he can babble an answer, Dean interrupts him, "Forget it. I don't want to know."

Dean's fingers tighten on his arm, "So let's do it, Sammy."

The next thing he knows he's being dragged by his brother, who sits down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

Sam wastes no time in straddling Dean's lap and guiding the long and thick cock back into his waiting entrance. His legs and ass hurt. Even then, Sam pushes up and lowers back down, fucking himself on his brother's dick. Dean helps by holding onto his ass cheeks and moving his hips up.

They've both been rock hard since it all began, and all Sam wants is to see his flaccid member again.

Using the little that remains of his coherence, Sam puts the rabbit in a trash can, throwing salt and gasoline into it. His fingers don't work properly, however, and he fumbles with the lighter, moaning in frustration and pleasure with the impulses inside his fucked-out hole.

"I can't," he complains, and it comes out in a whisper.

His big brother reacts, taking the lighter from his hand. The agility with which Dean ignites it is fascinating, and soon the fire does its job, exterminating the cursed rabbit.

Nothing happens for a few seconds, and they look each other in the eye.

The following orgasm is the most intense thing he's ever felt, and he collapses against Dean's neck, sticky liquid filling him up as his brother comes as well.

Both take deep breaths, and fingers card through his sweaty hair. Sam moans softly, and an involuntary contraction of his inner muscles sends a mess of cum trickling out his hole.

A few more seconds, and finally he’s slowly losing his erection, the same happening with the member inside him.

_Thank God!_

“I think it worked, Sammy,” his brother whispers against his ear.

Sam closes his eyes, needing more time to catch his breath.

 

@@@@@@

 

"You won't get close to my ass for the next two months, Dean."

His asshole is rather sore, and he can barely move without pain. Dean will have to use his own hand if he wants some relief.

But it's as if the universe is conspiring against him. His unsteady legs make Sam stumble and bump into a shelf. What follows it's bizarre, even for them. An object falls, and the reflex is only natural. Sam doesn't think as he grabs it.

When he realizes what it is, it's too late. The female version of the rabbit they just destroyed seems to mock him.

Dean turns to check what's going on. The questioning look changes to amazement when he sees what Sam is holding.

"Shit!"

Sam's so shocked that his vocal cords don't work right, and he babbles, “How..."

Dean's freckles stand out on his pale face, and his brother remembers something.

"Dude, we used all the salt and fluid to burn the first rabbit."

"And?" From Dean's expression, Sam knows he will not like the answer.

"We have to get to Baby."

The problem is that the car is parked three blocks from the house they are in.

"Dammit!"

They're screwed. Literally.


End file.
